


Burning an Avalanche

by Galaxy_Kryptonite



Series: Learning You Were Wrong [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anyways, Assistant Reader, Dramatic, F/M, Female Reader, I think i used NB pronouns, No Beta, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vlad Masters/Reader - Freeform, Vlad masters is my daddy, Why Did I Write This?, and maybe did not give any clothing disciption, because let's be honest, half ghost boys, male reader - Freeform, might be a series, no beta we die like men, not sure, or boys, tagging is hard, they are both children, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Kryptonite/pseuds/Galaxy_Kryptonite
Summary: You decided that you couldn't take it anymore- Vlad Masters was your boss and nothing more. You loved him and you knew it. The problem is, he isn't available from your current position of 'assistant'. In much pain, you decided that you were going to retire. Maybe to a lake house or in the mountains! So after weeks of sadness and internal battles, you hand in your 3 weeks notice.Vlad doesn't take it well.-This goes along with my other work of Assistant!Reader x Vlad work! NOT A CONTINUATION, but same universe. Mentions of it being a dream in the next work, ;)-





	Burning an Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I really thought about not posting this because there is literally NO build up to why or who influenced you but might add it in later. Anyways, try to enjoy???

Vlad had noticed your shit behavior in the last week and a half. 

Nine days, but it wasn’t like he was keeping track. 

Totally not.

It began with silence. You two were close, so when working alone together idle talk would float between you; memories, deals, trips and anything in between. It was last Tuesday it started out; he asked you about it and you covered it with “I’m fine, just tired.” That didn’t last long. Soon he knew that you weren’t tired, just not speaking unless necessary. Your teacups also said otherwise to your statements.

The second sign was your attitude towards other businessmen and employees. You were uncharacteristically harsher on punishments and daily treatment of others. It got really bad one day and he pulled you aside to ask but you just _glared_. You _glared_ at him.

Number three was the lack of paperwork on your desk. He had seen that you had been working on something else. You had almost _no paperwork_ but kept tapping away on your keyboard. From his glances, it was a word document about your career. 

Something was _wrong_. Dearly wrong.

And he would not stand for his [Y/N] to be upset by someone else. So when you finally approached him after lunch one day, he knew this was it. He was going to find out why you were upset and angry, he would by you or some other way because this had to stop.

* * *

“Sir.”

 

You stood in front of Vlad’s desk with your ice as cool as possible. Your heart, mind, and soul were steeled into this one moment, whether it would go smoothly or if it would go down the drain as a regret. You held the papers close to your chest as if you would break if he even caught a glance. You tried _and tried and tried_ but you couldn’t hold your ice against him for long, he always melted it. If you couldn’t stop loving him, you’d just leave. You had enough to be retired and maybe it was time. Life hadn’t kind at all to you, giving him to you then ripping you into shreds right beside him.

“This is my three weeks notice.” You held it out to him and he looked at it in something akin to shock, confusion, and maybe a tad bit of anger. You couldn’t meet his eyes so you kept them at his desk, looking over the pattern of wood you had memorized by now.

“It has been an _absolute pleasure_ working with you. Truly. I am sorry to-”

“No.”

Silence followed you being cut off. Well, you hadn’t expected that at all. Was he refusing to take your papers? To let you retire? You were sure he couldn’t legally do that, but the man has power and money. He could do anything. Keeping one woman against her will was an unfortunately common thing for the business world to have.

You looked to him for an explanation and his eyes were cast down. He gained that dark aura of rage and an indescribable sadness. His frown deepened and you felt a shiver down your spine. You were suddenly hot, it felt like the atmosphere had gone up some ten degrees but you thought it was just the adrenaline in your blood now.

“Excuse me?” You stepped forward to inquire, letting the papers almost fall from your grasp; they lay tilted down to the desk. Your eyes never left his face now. You could recall every line from memory and every strand of hair that liked to bother him.

“No.” He repeated himself quickly after you questioned him. He was deathly still in his chair apart from his heavy breathing. He was angry. You knew those signs, his hands couldn’t even tremble from his pulse when he was this pissed.

Pissed at you for leaving him.

“Explain to me your timing and reason. Now.”

“Sir I-”

“ _Now._ ”

“Well,” You hope your anxiety would go with it. Your mouth was impossibly dry, but the tick was still there. “the company is doing well and yes I decided this quite recently, but I think looking at the market now is the best time to have these inconveniences of replacing an assistant now instead of-”

“Roman, please do cut the shit!” Vlad _slammed_ his desk and stood up. In fear and shock, you stumbled back half a step but kept your eyes on his. Vlad’s eyes were _burning_ with emotions, anger, hurt, sadness, confusion, and worst of all, _fear._

_Fear that he had screwed up and you were leaving him._

Your hands shook with the effort it took not to cry, your ice was long gone. Tears were in your bottom eyelids and ready to fall. He was leaning on his desk by his hands leaned over; you could see how tense he was. His brow was furrowed done and he hadn’t gone for his usual pissed off intimidation. He would usually glare _down_ at the person but he was gazing up to you. You had to look down to keep eye contact.

“Tell me why you are leaving.” He was demanding and it scared you. _You didn’t want to do this, you really didn’t, but it was for your own good. You couldn’t keep going with this lie forever, so this would be your last weeks of being just an assistant and nothing more._

“Sir, that is the-”

_“[Y/N] Roman.”_

You squeaked out in fear. He _growled_ your name and stood up straight faster than you could see. He was towering above you and it was frightening as hell. He may have been behind the desk but it still felt as if there was nothing between you, as always.

You two were close. In the beginning, you hadn’t meant to get close, it just happened. You stayed for dinner once because you had been working late on the Japan branch break in, then again for another deal, then for using his art supplies, and it kept happening until eventually you just went home with him to drink wine and laugh. This _hurt so much_ to even consider and put into action, but romantic relationships did not go with business. You couldn’t do this, walking the wire between friends and something more. 

He was supposed to be your boss. But he wasn’t.

He was more than that to you.

You never took your eyes off him as he walked around his desk to be chest to chest with you. You didn’t realize that you kept stepping back from him, small shaky steps. You weren’t afraid exactly, you were just anxious, you couldn’t be close to him. You couldn’t let him in because you wanted to stay so bad- _this is for the best. This is the best for both of us. He doesn’t feel the same and that will destroy us._

Vlad was now right in front of you. You could reach out and hug him, hold him even closer, and God did you want to, but that wouldn’t happen. You had to get through this even if it felt like walking barefoot on glass shards. His hands were balled into a tight fist like _if he held tight enough you would stay._

“{N/Y], _please_ , I want a real reason.”

You felt shattered at how delicate his voice was. He was leaning over closer to you and slowly taking steps closer to you. You wouldn’t be able to resist staying if he got to close, if he touched you, if he got in close again, if he tried to stop you like now, you had a less and less chance of leaving.

You kept taking steps back, leaving the front of the desk and backing towards the glass walls so high above Amity. Vlad kept up with your steps, _however_ , and kept arguing.

 

“[Y/N] please, has someone threatened you? I can take care of it,”

 

“No, it’s not that! I just think that it’s time to-” 

“Do try _to lie to me again_ because _I clearly enjoy it!”_

 _“Listen to me!_ I know you don’t like this but I do really think that-”

 _“[Y/N], cut the SHIT!_ Please, I think I _deserve_ an answer, I _demand_ an answer!”

“I’m leaving, **_PISS OFF!_** Is that what you want to hear? Because I’m not angry at you besides _this shit show_!”

“Then acting like an _ignorant dumbass_ and realize that you’re being an idiot and _not addressing the problem!”_  
“You have _NO DAMN RIGHT_ to tell me who I AM-”  
_“THEN FUCKING ACT LIKE AN ADULT AND LET’S FIX THIS-”_

 

_**“SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH VLADIMIR!-”**_

 

 

 

 

Your ice- no, _**You,**_ were crumbling. 

 

 

 

An avalanche of sharp ice and frozen emotions were rushing down your back. It was just you and the mountain, but you're only a human. Mother Nature, your instincts, your behavior, your essence and consciousness, was fighting against these feelings.The mountain leers over you as it sends a tsunami of emotions you had never let out before. This didn’t _feel_ like a mountain, it was more like a dam that you had never seen before. You hadn’t realized how much you held within behind your back, behind the mountain, _behind the dam._

The dam had burst at this point, and the looming feeling of danger and panic set in.The bone-shattering chill in _your bones_ , in your _skin, in your organs, i **n yoUR EVERYTHING.**_

 

You're only human. 

And mountains gives _**no**_ mercy.

 

 

 

“I’m sor-sorry! Okay? I just can’t-” you _sobbed_ it to him, putting your head in your hands to hide your face. You could feel the tears starting to come on harder, you were seconds from crying. You had never cried in front of him, not drunk, sad, forced, or under ghostly influences. You felt the first tears hit your hands and you blindly backed up more and- _**Dun!**_

Your back was against the glass walls. You were trapped, through your hands and tears, you could see his shoes. He was in front of you demanding an answer.

 

_‘There is no room for hesitation here at Vladco’_

 

 

You let your hands fall away from your face and left your face bare to the trauma of the room. The reality of it. This was the finale, the end of the show. This was the last voyage. This was the endgame. _This, [Y/N],_ was your defining moment in the build-up of your story. You for the first time at VladCo, weren’t prepared. 

 

That would never stop you though.

 

 

You, regardless of him, were _[Y/N] Roman,_ leading badass representative of women, model to little girls because you were _not_ an assistant. You are the _second most influential person in the world,_ leader of VladCo’s workings, and had fought your way to the top. You climbed the iceberg and said _‘You’re my bitch now’_ and kept on it. You are powerful and you have no time at all in your schedule for hesitation or anxiousness now. 

 

 

That looming mountain behind you?

 

Didn’t mean _**jack shit**_ now.

 

 

 

Vlad set his hands on your shoulders gently and lightly held you in place against the glass. You took a breath in and he took it as a sign to speak.

“[Y/N]. Look at me. If anyone is making you do this, tell me and I can fix it. If not, I feel as if I still deserve an explanation or a clue, or just _something._ ”

You raise your head to look up at him, so close to you. You could feel his body heat radiating towards you. He was only inches away and undeniably pinning you to the wall. He saw your tears. You let the silence stand as you let the tension leave your body, you hadn’t realized how tight your muscles had been. Your shoulders slumped and Vlad leaned into you and was only inches from your face.

He leaned down and got head to head, leaning on you and tantalizingly close to your lips. You shivered and leaned into his touch.

 _“Please”_ he barely enough for you to hear.

You shouldn't do this. You should have left five minutes ago, you should have given him the papers and left. You should have never gotten close to him, you should have just been strictly work only. You had done everything wrong, you let him in, you let your ice melt, _you melted because of him._

 

But at this moment, you didn’t regret a single thing. 

Not one.

 

And you wouldn’t regret this.

You pressed all the way into him. You let your eyes close to believe that this warmth, this blanket of good, _this feeling_ , was what you had instead of ice. You imagine yourself like this, every night, every time, _always._

You raised your hands so softly, so shaky, under his arms to put your fingers in his hair. He felt you gently push the back of his head and he did the rest. You both came in slow and then pressed your lips to his. _And he kissed back._

It was like fireworks went off.

A _rush_ of something like emotion or more likely dopamine flooded you. You just melted into him, literally. You relaxed and just fell into him and he fell with you. His lips were a lot softer than you imagined, but _god this was the best feeling you had ever had._

You decided that staying there just pressed against the window underneath him for a few moments more was logical. Or maybe it was you being unlogical again. That _had_ been a recurring experience recently.

Eventually, after what felt like too short a time, you broke away panting, _god when did that happen?_ You wouldn’t open your eyes yet. You didn’t want to face the situation. Not yet. You just needed a minute to...process. Calm down. Think. If you could still do that…

You both slowly retracted from each other. Vlad kept close still backing off some. You were gritting your teeth and trying to not cry. You also realized how jittery you were, vibrating slightly against the window and Vlad. His hands weren’t on your shoulders or cheek but on the sides of your stomach.

 

“...[Y/N]?”

 

“Yeah just...I _need a minute, okay?”_

 

You hated how your voice cracked and was an octave higher than usual. You waved your hands and wiped your eyes, sniffing as well. You really didn’t want to be the emotional mess that you were right now. You didn’t even know how you two were going to go about this.

“..Yes, yes of course...Do you want me to?-”

“No, no, you’re- you’re fine. Just give me a minute to think.”

“Right.”

You tilted your head back to lean on the glass and get a good breath in. 

 

You inhaled, exhaled. 

Then repeat. 

 

_Repeat._

 

_Repeat._

 

_Repeat._

 

Five minutes go by of just you breathing and Vlad drawing small circles into the small of your back through your shirt. Nothing was said and you kept your eyes closed. You told yourself, _just breathe. You can get through this. Just...figure it out._

 

“..Okay, uh, I think- I think I can do,” You gestured with your hands,” _this._ I’m just a little...overwhelmed.”

“Yes, I’d assume so. Do you want to start off with something easy?”

 

“Yes, that, uh, would be appreciated,” You responded brainlessly, frantically nodding your head.

 

“Okay then. Do you want to move from the office to somewhere more...private?”

"Yeah, that would be good. Brilliant, even. I’ll just-” you cut yourself off and tapped on his shoulder to signify that you needed him to move.

 

He glanced down, ”Oh yes, my apologies. Here.” and stepped back letting you be free from his body. The air was cool but you were so warm now, you’d never been this hot in your life. It may have only been early spring but it felt like the Fourth of July: explosions, bonfires, the warmth of the sand and someone’s hand in yours, just the feeling of _warmth_ in you felt so, so, _so very fucking nice._ You take in a deep, cooling breath and put your hand on your chest. Your breathing was shaky although managed to be deep.

Vlad walked over to his desk and tenderly grabbed his overcoat as you walked to your own to grab your purse.

 

 

It was going to be a long night hiking _up_ this mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This might get a second chapter, maybe not. I was planning on it being smut, but not sure how I feel about that. So if you guys have any ideas or reader x Vlad request, I'm happy to do them!


End file.
